BFDIA Randomized/Episode 2
TV: Welcome, Team Epic to your first elimination. TV: We got a total of 7 votes, I think that's the same as BFDI Ep 2 Firey: Yes! It is. TV: The contestants safe with 0 votes are.... TV: Firey, Pen, Book, Remote, Blocky, Cake, Basketball, and Bell. Bell: Hey! Where's remote? Basketball: He got sucked into Black Hole Bell: Oh. TV: The conetstants safe with 1 vote is.. TV: Donut TV: And now the contestant eliminated with 4 votes is.... suspense TV: No-one, you both got 3 votes Fries: What?! TV: Soo, you two will have to jump over the cliff, whoever makes it wins. Fries: *jumps* Fries: Yes! (he made it) TV: Okay, Black Hole, you are eliminated *TLC thrower throws BH to the TLC/LOL* *intro* Firey: Hey TV, isn't someone supposed to get a prize TV: Oh, yeah, I forgot. Firey you have to prize. Firey: Yay! But, what is it? TV: Your prize is Bubble Firey: What am I supposed to do with this Bubble blower? Pencil: Firey! You have to give that to me! Firey: Fine.. Here Pencil: *blows bubble* Pencil, Bubble, and Match: YAY! TV: Your next challenge is to make yoyle stew, GO! Fries: Get digging Cake! The ingredients are probably underground. *cake digs* Pen: How are we going to make yoylestew? Book: We can go to yoyleland, but that's 2,765 miles away! Pen: How are we going to get there? Match: Pencil, like, how are we going to make yoylestew Pencil: We can walk to yoyleland. Match: But yoyleland is so far away! Lightning: I got it! *takes basket* *thunder* Naily: WOW! Lightning DITCHED US! Match: OMG Naily! Calm down! Naily: YOU WANT ME TO BREAK YOU! Match: *sigh* no. *thunder* Lightning: I got some yoyleberries! IC's Team: YEAH! Donut: The other team is ahead of us! What are we going to do! Pen: We can walk to yoyleland, I mean, it doesn't sound that far. Donut: 2,765 miles doesn't sound far to you! Of course it's far! We'll never make it! Fries: Get digging Basketball! The ingredients are probably underground. *basketball digs* Blocky: We should steal the other teams basket! Pen: That's a good idea! But who's going to do it? Blocky: I can. *blocky steals basket* Pen: Yes! But how are we going to make it? Firey: I know! Firey: *squishes berries* Blocky: That's it? Firey: Yep! Saw: What are we going to do with all these berries? Ruby: We can mix them with this! *ruby pulls out gross stuff* Naily: What even is that! Ruby: It's something I found on the ground, I tasted it and it tastes really good! Pencil: Whatever, let's put it in! *they pour yoyleberries in grossness* Pen: Okay! Our stews are ready. TV: Pen, your stew tastes good. Nice and simple. TV: I.C. Your stew tastes awful! I don't even know what you put it in. Pencil: *tastes stew* BLEGH! This is Rocky's barf! Ruby: How do you know that! Pencil: He barfed on me last season so many times! I'm so glad he's gone. TV: Vote for Match, Marker, Naily, Balloony, Ruby, Yellow Face, Pencil, Ice Cube, Lightning, Eggy, and Saw! Voting ends March 20th 2:00 PM Voting Link VOTING IS OVER Aftermath Marker: Wow, Balloony, you were on your phone this whole time! Balloony: Yeah, so? We won, didn't we. Marker: Actually we lost. Balloony: ....Shoot. *later* Fries: ...You guys can stop digging now... Category:BFDIA Randomized